Communication transceivers employ a large variety of data encoding schemas to transport information. Many transceivers employ functional architectures to encode digital data onto a carrier signal. Polar modulator architectures use data signals in the form of polar phase components and polar amplitude components and use these polar data signals to alter the phase and amplitude of a carrier signal. However, the polar data signals used in polar modulator architectures have characteristics that result in poor performance when transmitting at higher data sampling frequencies. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements to systems and methods related to polar modulator architectures.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.